


the darling buds of May

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Merlin/Arthur Kiss Meme, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kissing without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Arthur’s lips are slightly chapped; he either never applies balm to them or licks it off when Merlin does.





	the darling buds of May

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It's been so long since I last posted something. I'm sorry for the radio silence, and thank you for sticking with me. I hope you'll like this!  
> 2\. This is for a kiss fest I came up with! For more details, please check out the collection this fic is in (especially the profile). <3<3<3
> 
> WE NEED MORE MERLIN/ARTHUR KISSES AND THAT'S FACT.

Arthur’s lips are slightly chapped; he either never applies balm to them or licks it off when Merlin does. Merlin likes them best like this. He can feel them slide against his own, and the act in itself is nothing special but — the thing is, it’s Arthur doing this, and it’s Arthur’s warmth, Arthur’s wet, Arthur’s day-old stubble rasping across Merlin’s chin. _Arthur_. His beloved prince, who turns everything he touches to sunlight.

(There’s a sort of boyish exhilaration in allowing Arthur to crowd him into a secluded recess, smiling with exultation at escaping the sharp crack of king’s orders and knights’ drill, swapping sweet pecks with him until fire smoulders under their skin and sets their hearts ablaze.)

Muted sounds surround them, all coming from Arthur, eager beautiful boy pressing Merlin into the wall and unable to stop sighing and drawing back for breath only to dive right in again. Arthur’s so — innocent. Unpretentious in his wholehearted desire. Merlin knows without being told (Arthur would rather choke on the words than let them past his mouth) that he’s the first Arthur’s ever had. Something exquisite and unnameable aches in Merlin’s lungs whenever he thinks about it, leaves him struggling for air just the way it is now. He hooks his arms around Arthur’s neck the way a maiden would, sagging against the cold stone to let Arthur have the advantage of height.

“Gods, Merlin,” Arthur whispers against his skin. Merlin can feel his heart fluttering under the pads of his fingers on Arthur’s neck. “Did you add a philtre to my wine? Why am I so…”

“I’m irresistible, admit it.” Merlin is unwilling to stop catching Arthur’s lips against his, fiercely protective of this rare, gem-like vulnerability Arthur grants him with the privilege of seeing.

“You’re irresistible,” Arthur mumbles, moaning quietly as Merlin nips at him in mischief and licks over the bite, his plush lower lip, into his mouth and behind his teeth. “Merlin. Fuck, _Mer_ lin.”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Merlin says and pushes at Arthur’s tongue with his own. Arthur shudders and pushes back. Merlin tilts his head and presses in again, and this time Arthur lets him. His cheeks and chin sting, and Merlin with wild elation imagines what it’s going to be like, walking around with proof that he’s, that he’s Arthur’s. “I belong to you, you know?” he says breathlessly. Arthur’s chest heaves as his eyes darken, trained on Merlin’s. “Even though you’re an utter arse.” He rolls his eyes, even though to Arthur he is and always will be transparent.

Arthur leans in and nuzzles Merlin with hushed affection, sudden and not out of place in the least in their midday tempest. “You wouldn’t have me any other way, darling.” He smiles quietly, sucking Merlin’s lip into his mouth and letting go an eternity later.

Merlin laughs, curling a leg around Arthur’s, and with glad fervour loses track of the world around him.

**Author's Note:**

> would love to know what you thought :)


End file.
